


Rapture

by GlobalRhea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlobalRhea/pseuds/GlobalRhea
Summary: ❝Bear the flaws of love, possess the heart of truth❞.~Nanako was 10 when she was thrust into the world of a housewife, that her small village thought a woman was good for. Nanako struggles with finding her self-value, and worth. She soon finds somebody to teach her how to love herself. She becomes addicted, and will do anything to get that person all to herself.





	1. 🌹01🌹

"If you don't like the hand that fate's dealt you with, fight for a new one!" ~ Uzumaki Naruto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miko-nee!" 

"Nako-chan?"  
"Where are you going?"

A frown stretched on Namiko's face. Nanako never liked her frowning, she always thought her older sister was gorgeous when she smiled.  
Weakly, a faint smile made it's way on her face.

"Listen, Nanako, I have to go- and that doesn't mean the bathroom. I mean I have to go, and I'm never coming back. I've been chosen to be a housewife- and pretty soon you will too". 

"Eh? Miko-nee, if becoming a housewife means you have to go away- I never wanna be a housewife!" Nanako claimed abruptly.

Her mother ran up to Nanako, and slapped her instantly. Tears welded up in Nanako's eyes. 

"Okaasan" Namiko bowed.

Nanako started crying from the swelling of her already red cheeks. Akira looked at her in disgust, and berated her for crying.

"What have I told you about crying? It makes you look ugly, and undesired".

It was the same story for every woman in the village. They get blinding, and they never realize their true worth and they begin following the village's 'way of life' to a T. Nanako's mother was just another lost cause. Tough love was what they called it, but Nanako couldn't see the love in the slaps or the love in the cruel criticism. Some women were born too delicate, and killed themselves. Those who killed themselves didn't have proper burials and they never even got buried. The men dominated in the village, and most women never even see their father.

Akira, the mother ignored Namiko and scolded Nanako harshly. Not sparing any kind words for the young 9 year old. Akira slapped her again, and then backhanded her.

"Stupid girl! You never ever listen! Becoming a housewife is a great duty, bestowed on our village's people! You can't throw that away because 'you have to go away'". 

"Now repeat after me, idiot child, bear the title of a housewife, possess the honor of a woman!".

Nanako bit her lip, and glared at the ground.

"Bear the- bear the..." Nanako started.

"Spit it out already!" 

"Bear the rules of our idiot leader, possess the mind full of lies!" Nanako yelled. She knew she had done something forbidden, spoke against the village's leader. 

Akira's eyes widened, she backhanded Nanako 5 times and then summoned somebody. 

"Keiko-sama, please, I beg you take my daughter Nanako as your apprentice".

"You've asked for so many favors..."

"I beg you".

Keiko looked over at Nanako and nodded to Akira. She pledged to turn Nanako into a woman. Not even allowing her to pack, she grabbed Nanako and in a swift motion smog engulfed them both. The smog faded away and revealed a pleasant exterior to a humble cottage.

"Follow me, brat". 

Nanako hurried to follow her swift movements. 

"Now. We will first begin your training as a housewife. First task is to cook miterashi dango".

Nanako's feet shuffled left and right.

"I..I don't know how to" She faintly whispered.

Her head was hit with a cane, and Keiko ushered her to follow. Keiko then taught her how to mix the tofu and mochiko well enough so that she can roll it into a ball. Nanako's ball came out disheveled and awkwardly shaped. Each time she failed Keiko whacked her on the head with her cane. 

"Keiko-sensei! Look! It's a perfect ball!". 

"Perfect you say? What is that part I'm seeing, that is not spherical".

When Nanako turned to look at it, she got whacked in the head and yelped.

"Was that a show of pain?" 

Keiko dangerously waved the cane around her head.

After the 20th try, Nanako pinned it down and her dango ball became a perfect sphere.

Keiko smiled and calmly said. "Splendid. Now do the same for the other 2". Nanako groaned, and it took her 10 tries to get her second ball perfectly spherical. It took her 5 tries on her third ball. 

🌹

The dango was done, and Keiko enjoyed it silently. Not making any sound of enjoyment. Nanako had to sit and watch her eat. While waiting for her to finish up the dango, Nanako studied her features. She had a nicely shaped body that was becoming less defined, and the wrinkles on her face looked like they were becoming more visible. Keiko had graying brown hair, but crystal blue eyes.

Keiko raised her cane up and landed it on Nanako's head.

"What was that for?" 

A grey eyebrow of Keiko's raised up. "Are you questioning me? But I am done."

Nanako was very confused. 

"Wash the dishes brat".

"H-hai".

Dejectedly, Nanako headed towards the kitchen sink, just as she was on her last dish. Keiko rushed in with 10 more plates for her to wash. They didn't even eat that much to it was strange how she got those dirty plates.

Nanako started crying from the swelling of her already red cheeks. Akira looked at her in disgust, and berated her for crying.

"What have I told you about crying? It makes you look ugly, and undesired".

It was the same story for every woman in the village. They get blinding, and they never realize their true worth and they begin following the village's 'way of life' to a T. Nanako's mother was just another lost cause. Tough love was what they called it, but Nanako couldn't see the love in the slaps or the love in the cruel criticism. Some women were born too delicate, and killed themselves. Those who killed themselves didn't have proper burials and they never even got buried. The men dominated in the village, and most women never even see their father.


	2. 🌹02🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Bear the flaws of love, possess the heart of truth❞.

"People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith" ~ Itachi Uchiha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Roundhouse kick!" 

"Haaa!" 

"Crescent kick!"

"Take that!" 

"Butterfly kick!"

"Hooghh!" 

"Good job child. A good housewife must learn all of this". 

Nanako groaned, there goes Keiko again with the housewife training. She'd never let Keiko find out but- she secretly trained her taekwando and martial arts techniques and infused them with chakra. A deadly combination. Nanako was 15 years old now, training under Keiko often left her tired, and some days she considered running away. 

But it was the affection Keiko would show her, that reeled her right back in. 

"Nanako. I'm afraid, that I'm no longer your teacher" Keiko frowned. "What do you mean by that?" "I taught you how to act as a housewife, and the domestic duties. Akihiro-san will teach you about the relationship part. So it's best you start packing." "Why can't you teach me?" Instead of glaring at her, like Keiko usually did. She sighed and did nothing.

~🌹~

Nanako was finished packing and Keiko teleported her to Akihiro. How she does that, Nanako doesn't know.

Coughing from the smog, she faced an old, and ugly looking man.

Akihiro slapped her.

"You don't greet anybody now?"

"Ohayo, Akihiro-sensei"

"Call me, master."

Akihiro turned around.

"Looks like Keiko went easy on you, you still have spirit. Never mind that, I'll crush that spirit".

With a snap of his fingers, servants went to go collect her bags.

"Hm. If I want you to be ready, I have to start now, you only have till your 18" 

Nanako was so confused. 

"Hiro! Bring your wife too!".

"I'm calling my son, you know why?"

"No, master..."

"You are to have a threesome with him and his wife" 

Nanako widened her eyes. He just said that regularly, and abruptly. She had only arrived at his house a few minutes ago, it was frightening how fast things escalated.

"No! Please!" 

Akihiro looked surprised at her defiance.

"Hm. Tomorrow we'll begin".


End file.
